


Hard

by OkasaMersie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Very Minor, slight non dub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkasaMersie/pseuds/OkasaMersie
Summary: An AU that takes place in Episode Prompto when Aranea and Prompto are in the cave. Alone. Together.





	Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a friend and I decided to post here. Characters may be OOC but I'm really proud of this one.

He’s been hard for her since the moment she came to rescue him. 

Maybe it was from adrenaline. After all, he had just shot and killed Verstael, the man who claimed to be his “father” (can he really be called his father if Prompto was just a clone?). Maybe his body mistook the adrenaline for desire. Wouldn’t be the first time that something like that happened to Prompto.

How did things get this fucked up? 

He didn’t blame Noctis. His best friend had been deceived by an illusion. He knew that now. That didn’t make the insecurity hurt any less but he still didn’t hold any anger towards Noctis. 

And while Ardyn and Verstael were rotten pieces of garbage, the one he was most angry at was himself. For allowing his fears to overcome his rational thought. For showing weakness in front of a woman whom he, not only had a huge crush on, but who he admired for her strength and drive. 

Aranea was a feared woman, an ex-mercenary, and one of the sharpest women he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Cindy was a goddess in her own right but even she would agree that the silver blonde haired woman was someone to desire for. 

His cock agreed with this thought. 

Even as she straddled him, scolding and lecturing him, his cock was eager, tenting the front of his pants. Prompto sent a silent prayer to the Six that she didn’t feel it. He really didn’t want his cock to get him in trouble again with another woman.

“Are you listening to me?” Aranea snapped, tightening her hold on Prompto’s face. 

Prompto snapped out of his thoughts, wide eyes gazing into her furious ones.

“I-I-...I-I just….,” he stammered, trying to shift subtly underneath her. 

Aranea glared down at the blonde-haired male, fighting back the urge to shake some sense into him. She shifted her hips, ready to do so, but froze. She was distantly aware of Prompto tensing underneath her, his mouth opening and closing trying to find the words to explain himself but Aranea was too focused on the bulge that was poking at her crotch.

Was he hard?

Staring him straight into his eyes, Aranea ground her hips down. The low moan that escaped Prompto’s lips made a shot of desire rush through her body. 

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

The single word flashed rapidly in Prompto’s mind as he bit on his inner cheek. Thoughts raced in his mind, trying to find an explanation for why he was hard. Everything sounded too crazy and fuck, would she even believe him? He wouldn’t blame her for thinking he was nothing more than a pervert.

“You’ve got to be shitting me….do you get off to me yelling at you, kid?” Aranea asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Before he could formulate a response, the ex-mercenary was grinding her hips down again. 

“A-Ah!” he moaned, his hands grabbing at the ground beneath him. 

Aranea smirked, continuing to slowly grind and circle her hips against the trembling body beneath her. How long had it been since she had this sort of control over someone? Prompto was cute, so easily flustered when he was around her (or any woman for that matter). There were many times that she wanted to tease him, push his buttons until he was a blushing mess.

A pool of arousal settled in her lower stomach spreading throughout Aranea’s body. How long had it been since she allowed herself to have some fun? After the day that they both had, a good fucking would do them both some good. Maybe it would settle the voice down in his head.

“A-Aranea, i-it’s not-! I-I just-!” Prompto gasped, the poor man still trying to explain himself.

“Kid, shut up. It’s obvious that you’re getting off on this. Not that I blame you,” she teased, hips moving in a methodical rhythm. 

Prompto hissed sharply through his teeth, tilting his head back and grinding his hips upwards. His mind was becoming blissfully blank, the stress and insecurities being drowned out by the pounding of his blood. 

Aranea leaned down to plant nips and kisses along his neck, red lips leaving a stain as if to mark the willing male beneath her. Her panties were becoming uncomfortably sticky with arousal but she couldn’t bring herself to care; not when Prompto was moaning and moving his hips so eagerly.

Stopping her movements, Aranea kissed a whiny Prompto, a promise for something greater to come. She lifted her hips up and started to remove her pants and underwear, tossing them to the side. The cold air bit at her flesh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

Fully standing up, Aranea gave Prompto a view of her wet pussy, wirey curls glistening with slick. Prompto moaned, his eyes dilating with need. His pupils were blown wide, leaving just a sliver of blue to be seen.

Moving a gloved hand to her cunt, she spread her lips with two fingers and teasingly asked, “Like what you see, kid?”

He nodded earning himself a chuckle from the ex-mercenary. His cock throbbed in its tight prison, eager to be freed and buried inside of her. Aranea straddled herself over his head and lowered herself to her knees, her pussy inches away from his face. The scent of her musk, sweet and thick and oh-so-intoxicating, was filling his nose and fogging his mind.

Prompto whined in his throat, panting softly, “P-Please, fuck, Aranea. Please let me just-!”

“As eager as a dog,” Aranea taunted, before pressing herself against his mouth.

Eagerly, his tongue greeted her cunt, running the slick muscle along her slit. He flicked the back of his tongue against her clit before wrapping his lips around the sensitive organ and giving it a light suck. Aranea moaned beautifully, eyes lidding as her hips rolled slowly against his face. 

Wrapping his arms around her legs, Prompto steadied her while he worked his mouth on her pussy. To be eating out Aranea, to have her grinding her cunt against his mouth and to toy with her clit and making her moan, was more than he could have ever fantasized about. The tip of his tongue poked against her entrance earning him a slightly louder moan. Prompto’s hips humped at the air his more primal instincts surfacing.

“F-Fuck, kid...your mouth ain’t half bad,” Aranea groaned, tilting her head back.

Astrals, it had been too long since she felt this kind of pleasure. Her fingers could only do so much. Prompto wasn’t that experienced but what he lacked in experience he certainly made up for in eagerness. Lewd, sloppy noises sounded from between Aranea’s thighs as Prompto slurped up her slick.

“I guess we found- _ah!_ \- something t-that you’re good at, kid,” Aranea sneered, canting her hips against his mouth, soaking his chin.

A spark of anger flashed through him. Pulling his mouth away from her, he turned slightly to bite her inner thigh roughly. Aranea jolted and hissed, shooting a glare at the male beneath her. She opened her mouth to snarl at him but instead choked on a moan when Prompto’s tongue ran along her pussy, flicking her clit with the tip of it.

“You talk big, Aranea, but you want this just as much as I do,” Prompto responded, before noisily sucking on her clitoris. “Fuck, you’re dripping so much. You taste so good.”

Turning his head, Prompto bit down on the tip of his right gloved hand and pulled the glove off. Having Aranea lift her hips up a little, he positioned his fingers against her opening, coating the digits in her arousal. Aranea trembled as pleasure washed over her form, her clothes feeling smothering. 

He prepped her with lazy strokes of his fingers, rubbing them against her inner walls. Twisting and scissoring Aranea’s pussy, Prompto continued to work his mouth against her until she was a trembling mess.

“A-Ah, fuck!” she cried, her thighs tensing as her first orgasm tore through her.

Pulling his fingers free of her, Prompto greedily lapped up her release, plunging his tongue into her entrance. 

“Y-You really are like a dog,” Aranea sneered.

Growling lowly, Prompto grabbed onto Aranea’s hips and pushed the woman off of him. He was rewarded with a shocked yelp as she landed on her hips. She shot a mean glare at Prompto, baring her teeth in a show of defiance. 

He was on top of her before she could rip into him, catching her mouth in a heated kiss. Teeth, tongue and lips clashed while Prompto worked eagerly at his belt. He groaned as he pulled his boxers and pants down to his knees, exposing his hard cock to the coolness of the air.

Spreading her thighs apart, he took his spot between them, his ungloved hand taking a hold of himself and rubbing it against Aranea’s pussy. Her slick arousal coated the underside of his shaft. A bead of pre-cum slipped past the slit of his shaft and dangled in the air before breaking off and landing in her wiry curls. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Prompto rasped, hips stuttering, “I can’t wait anymore, Aranea. I need to fuck you now!”

Aranea arched her back as Prompto began to push inside of her inch by inch until he bottomed out. 

“F-Fuck,” she mewled.

Prompto trembled above her. Her tight, wet walls were smothering him unlike anything he had ever felt before. After this, his hand would never be able to bring him the same amount of pleasure. Prompto was lost to this sinful indulgence, lost to the feeling of Aranea in his arms. 

Canting his hips, Prompto thrusted deeply into the woman moaning beneath him. Aranea wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into an open mouth kiss, her tongue tangling with his. 

Dots swam in front of Prompto’s vision as lewd noises once more filled his senses. The scent of Aranea filled his nose and fogged his brain. A flash of adoration warmed his chest; he wanted to give her the entire world. Pulling away from the heated kiss, Prompto groaned lowly in his chest at the sight of her.

Her lips were swollen from the kiss, her cheeks reddened with the exertion of their lovemaking and her eyes shone with unshed tears of pleasure. Gods, he loved her. He loved Aranea. The thought drove him to thrust faster into her, his balls pressing softly into her bottom.

“F-Fuck Aranea...You feel so good!” he rasped, his voice cracking.

She moaned brokenly when he slanted his thrusts, her vision blurring when he brushed against her sensitive spot. 

That single broken moan was enough to drive him over the edge. The two of them clung to each other as he bucked into her, hips working like a machine to bring them both to the edge of pleasure. 

The cave was filled with the sounds of lewd moans, gasps and groans. The world fell away from them; they felt like the only two people left in Eos. 

Aranea dug her fingers into his back, a loud cry escaping her lips as her second orgasm ripped through her, her walls fluttering and collapsing around his cock. Prompto gasped, his balls tightening with the need for his own release. He pulled out of her tight cavern as a hand shot to his cock and quickly pumped himself until he was coming over her bare thighs.

A sense of pride washed over him; the sight of seed staining her thighs felt like ownership. A claim that he was there.

Aranea relaxed her body, her chest rising and falling fast with each gasp of air that filled her lungs. 

“Damn, kid…didn’t think you had it in you,” she said when her mouth could finally form words.

Prompto snorted, shivering from a blast of cold air.

“After what we just did, you’re still going to call me ‘kid’?”

“Force of habit.”

Prompto opened his mouth but she quickly stopped him with a kiss. He was surprised by the speed she moved with. I guess even after getting fucked like that she’s still able to have fast reflexes, he thought to himself.

“How about we do that again? Only this time...let’s make use of my sleeping bag.”

Well...he was hard again.


End file.
